


Secrets and love affairs

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Begging, But Smaylor is a damn work of art and I will go down with this ship, Cheating, Forbidden Love, Height Differences, I have nothing against Dickie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: This was one of those rare moments where they didn’t have to rush things; they could take their time and just focus on being together. And Robin was the one making the rules tonight; he was the one with the power, bringing the taller man to his knees with nothing more than a touch. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, both being busy with other projects, and this whole … not actually doing anything… when they should be tearing at each other by now… It was hard on both of them.And yet, Cory waited, down on his knees, completely naked, looking up at Robin, waiting for him to give the go-ahead.
Relationships: Cory Michael Smith/Robin Lord Taylor, Smaylor - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Secrets and love affairs

There was something profoundly erotic, Robin mused, about seeing a tall man like Cory down on his knees with no clothes on. The size difference between them had always provided him with a secret thrill, but like this, with Cory looking up at him, obedient and submissive, his eyes burning… That was the biggest thrill of all. Usually at cons and interviews, Robin would enjoy just standing next to Cory, looking up at him, but having the man completely at your mercy, him looking up at you instead of the other way around, both of you naked, hard and excited… 

Well, that was just icing on a very delicious cake.

He knew Cory liked the difference in stature between them, as well. Being taller than Robin gave him an advantage and it was easy for him to put his arm around Robin’s shoulders and pull him closer, or just stand as close as possible, like a protector guarding his charge… or the King of Gotham.

The thought made him smile wistfully down at his lover. With the show over, their meetings had become sporadic and more guilt-ridden than before. Back in the day, they would see each other daily; there was always time for a secret touch or a quickie in the bathroom or either of their trailers. For the three final seasons, they were attached to the hip… if one could call it that. And then, the show was over, everyone went their separate ways and the Smaylor saga had to come to an end.

Except neither one of them knew how to properly end it. They hadn’t really talked about it, so they never actually got around to actually putting a stop to it. Also, they were best friends; they needed to see each other often. So, a few weeks later, after a bunch of texts and Skype conversations, they met for a drink at a hotel bar and, somehow, ended up in one of the hotel rooms.

It escalated from there. The affair (because Robin was man enough to admit to himself that it was an affair, he wasn’t kidding himself into thinking this was just something innocent and casual) became something different. The element of fun and games was gone. They made plans to meet up at seedy motels, they came up with more elaborate lies about what they were doing and where they were going… It wasn’t the same, and yet, in some ways, it was better. There was the added thrill of the forbidden, the danger, the risks… And it was all worth it, because they got to spend a couple of hours wrapped up in each other like the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was worth it, because the alternative was too painful to consider.

The need had become greater, the want had become too much to handle. They knew each other inside and out, knew every erogenous zone, how every inch of flesh tasted. How could they give that up?

It was seedy, and dirty, it was wrong, and Robin knew that he would not be able to live without it. Cory had become such an important part of his life; he didn’t know how to function properly without him. He loved the dynamics between them, the change in power with just one look or one word. He loved how Cory was so protective of him one minute and so submissive and eager to please in the next. 

This was one of those rare moments where they didn’t have to rush things; they could take their time and just focus on being together. And Robin was the one making the rules tonight; he was the one with the power, bringing the taller man to his knees with nothing more than a touch. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, both being busy with other projects, and this whole … not actually doing anything… when they should be tearing at each other by now… It was hard on both of them.  
And yet, Cory waited, down on his knees, completely naked, looking up at Robin, waiting for him to give the go-ahead. And Robin loved him, so much.

He shouldn’t, obviously. He knew that. They both knew that. But he had tried to fight it. Oh, how he had tried. For days and weeks and months, he tried to ignore the feelings that raged inside him, feelings he weren’t supposed to have for a man that wasn’t his husband. And then, one day, he just stopped fighting. He was tired of fighting, it was exhausting. And looking at Cory now, he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why he had been fighting it in the first place.

“You’re so pretty like this, on your knees…” And he was. He was deliciously pretty. Robin wanted to eat him up with a spoon. There were a lot of things he wanted to do to Cory, to be fair, but right now, he really wanted to just eat him up.

Cory didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. His eyes sang a whole sonnet and that’s what Robin heard. He had learned, all those years ago, to listen more to what Cory’s eyes said than what he was actually saying. His lips could be saying ‘let’s hang out’ while his eyes said ‘I wanna be buried so deep inside you that we merge into one being.’ His lips said ‘You’re my best friend’… His eyes said ‘You’re my everything!’

Robin took a deep breath. He was done contemplating. With one hand on Cory’s chest, he gently pushed the other man, and Cory fell smoothly back down on the soft rug with a sigh, his long legs spreading like some medieval sacrifice as he closed his eyes. He truly was a magnificent specimen.

“Touch yourself!”

It was something he could watch for hours. Cory never just jerked off; he loved himself completely, running his hands all over his own body, taking his sweet time, touching his neck, his nipples, his balls, his cock, and the noises he made while doing it were downright lewd. The man would make a fortune as a porn star; he knew how to put on one hell of a show. Thankfully, Robin was the only one that got to see that side of him. And if Robin had anything to say about it, it would stay that way.  
He got down on his knees next to Cory, kneeling right beside his lover’s head, not taking his eyes off of him, following his hands as they moved up and down his cock. He knew that Cory was just as anxious as him for things to get physical, but the other man didn’t say a word as he obeyed Robin’s command, just the occasional soft moan or a sigh as he worked himself. He was so eager to please tonight.

“Look at me!”

Turning his head slightly to the right, Cory opened his eyes and looked at Robin. This time, a whine made it past his lips as they locked eyes, and Robin had to steel himself to keep from just falling forward and kiss Cory until neither one of them could breathe. He was supposed to be the one in control tonight. He was the one giving orders tonight. So he took another deep breath, grabbing his cock before issuing the next command.

“Open up!”

Cory’s lips parted instantly, his tongue moving quickly over them to get them wet, and Robin moved as swift like a cat, pushing his cock inside that mouth, his right hand landing on Cory’s bicep to keep himself steady as Cory started sucking him.  
There was a small voice inside of him, pointing out that maybe they should have moved this to the bed before it got too much out of hand, it would be uncomfortable for them both after a while if they stayed on the floor, but it was a very small voice, and Robin was getting lost in the sensations of Cory’s incredibly warm mouth and that devilishly talented tongue moving all over his cock. This was something Cory was very good at, Robin had noticed that the first time they did it; it was like his lips were made to be wrapped around Robin’s cock, and Robin was sure as hell not gonna complain about that.

His eyes fluttering closed, he gave himself permission to just enjoy himself for a few minutes, just forget everything else but the way that mouth was so expertly working him. Damn, but he had missed this, he had missed feeling like this. Cory worshiping him like this was one of the best things in Robin’s life. It’s like they were made for each other, they were supposed to be together. Everything in Robin’s life made sense in moments like this.

He couldn’t let it go on for too long, though, he came here on a mission and that mission included him being buried deep inside Cory’s delectable ass, with his name on Cory’s lips, and damn it, he was going to accomplish that mission… He just wanted a few more minutes of that beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock, and then, he would continue his mission. They had all night; he was going to take full advantage of that fact. And he really wanted to spend the rest of that night right where he was.

Not five minutes later, with his tongue deep inside Cory’s delicious hole, Robin decided that no, this was where he wanted to spend the rest of the night. Right here, listening to Cory groaning. It was almost insane, how much it turned him on to see his lover fighting against the urge to beg for more. When Cory was in charge, Robin had to fight every cell in his body to keep from talking back, or breaking the rules, or just ramble on and on as Cory touched him. It was maddening. Was it just as much of a turn on for Cory, as it was for Robin right now? He would have asked, but his tongue was a bit preoccupied and he was too busy focusing on the well lubricated fingers he was currently pushing inside Cory, to bother with such trivialities. 

He had always enjoyed doing this to Cory. The first time he had suggested a rim job, Cory had blushed like some virgin, because no one had actually done that to him before. So Robin had made it his mission to make sure Cory knew, and enjoyed, every single aspect of having someone’s tongue in your ass. And Cory, bless him, had proved to be a very enthusiastic student. Robin wasn’t one to brag, but he was very skilled in this particular department, and he took great pleasure in demonstrating those skills. 

He added another finger, loving the way Cory was moving around, on the floor, and on Robin’s tongue. Robin fucked him mercilessly, tongue and fingers moving in and out and all over, until Cory was sobbing some unintelligible words that could have been either Robin’s name or a prayer to some higher power, fighting against the urge to break the rules and beg for more. They really should have moved to the bed, this was going to be very uncomfortable for Cory’s back. Should he ask? Or should he just take, consequences be damned? 

He should at least give the man a chance to say something; he didn’t want his lover to be in any kind of pain, and so, he stopped what he was doing at looked up at Cory. The man was so desperate to speak; he should be allowed a few words.

“Speak!” he said.

“Fuck… please, god, just fucking take me, just fuck me, god, please, fuck, baby, please…”

Consequences be damned!

He fumbled a bit, in his eagerness, before finally being able to push himself deep inside his lover. The pillow he put under Cory’s backside earlier to lift him up a bit was a stroke of genius; Robin congratulated himself on actually remembering it this time. He always loved being in this position, being able to see Cory’s face as Robin fucked him straight into oblivion. He went in hard and his thrusts were even harder. It hadn’t started out frantic, and it wasn’t what Robin had planned, but by now, they were downright ravenous and whatever plan he might have had flown out the window.

“Sit up!”

Cory obeyed without hesitation, moving up on his knees, impaling himself on Robin’s cock as he wrapped his arms around him, holding on for dear life as he started bouncing up and down. Robin held him tight, burying his face in Cory’s neck, opening his mouth without thinking and bit down, hard. Cory shook and shuddered in his arms, the outcry from Robin’s bite eventually dying down to a few gasps and moans as they moved together. Robin reached up and pulled Cory’s head down to kiss him, fucking his mouth like he fucked his ass, desperately, passionately, and with his heart and soul.

They had done this so many times, and every time still felt different. Every time, Robin felt like he couldn’t get enough of the other man. Every time, he wanted it to last forever.

And every time, had to end.

Reaching in between their bodies, he found Cory’s hard cock and started moving his hand up and down, almost frantically, Cory’s forehead leaning against his own as he heard his name being whispered. He loved this man so much that his heart hurt, loved him with every cell in his body, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. He knew Cory loved him. He knew, even if it hadn’t been whispered over and over. He knew, because it was the only thing in the world that made any sense.

Cory finished before he did, after seven sweaty minutes of intensity, leaning his head back and came with a loud moan, his cum splattered all over Robin’s fingers and it was still, after so many times together, the most beautiful thing that Robin had ever seen. As Cory sagged against him, Robin managed another five quick thrusts before emptying himself inside Cory, arms still firmly wrapped around each other, holding on to each other because if they let go, they would let the outside world in, and the outside world was cold and unforgiving.

And still, they kept coming back for more; they still found their way back to each other. Because neither one of them could handle the alternative.

Every time, he wanted it to last forever.

And every time, had to end.

This time was no different.


End file.
